


Valress' Peter Hale bday mix

by kittys_devil



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Fanart, Fanmix, Gen, Gift Giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittys_devil/pseuds/kittys_devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cause Valress is just awesome and she deserves birthday things!!! So, here's a Peter Hale playlist for you bb!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valress' Peter Hale bday mix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Brown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Brown/gifts).



[](http://beta.photobucket.com/) [](http://beta.photobucket.com/)

 

Link to download the playlist is [here](http://www.sendspace.com/file/gj95ae).


End file.
